


Broken Mind

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: Also Lawlight slipped into here because I'm trash for them. I'm sorry., Also Mikami's also here but he's not really important., Drabble, F/M, My attempt at a happier LightMisa but it didn't work out because Light is going insane, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: A Light/Misa drabble based on the TV drama.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Broken Mind

The part of Kira that was still Light—because Ryuk was right, that he mostly wore his Kira face these days--couldn't help but marvel at how… right it now felt to be holding onto Misa like this.

Though a side of Light wondered if he was just using her as a substitution for L. No, Ryuga. But he pushed that insulting feeling down in no time flat.

He was Kira! He would never feel anything for an enemy who had tried to stop him from creating the bright new world, Ryuga or not.

Anyway… he'd once been a fan of Misa's, hadn't he? And had even tried to save her life, not caring what would happen to him then. And yet when she had entered into Light’s life, he'd felt nothing for her and just thought she was a liability.

But maybe it was the knowledge of how easily she killed nuisances for him now—and that he, Misa, and Mikami were a perfect team, that would save the world—finally had him responding to her advances.

Or it was him desperately needing to redirect the fuzzy feelings he had somehow felt for L elsewhere. It was one of the two.

With his arm around Misa's back, Light turned his hand into a fist... like that old game where you pretended it was a knife, and “stabbed someone” with it.

But then Light laid his fist flat again—and patted Misa’s back once—and worried for the millionth time, how Ryuk thought that using the Notebook could ever curse him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m more of a Lawlight fan (and more Lawlight probably ended up being here than I’d intended. Oops). But I still appreciate what they tried to do with Light and Misa, I guess (and they’re arguably more shippable in the drama). Or, rather… I oddly respect Misa’s love for Light and think she deserved better from him.
> 
> So, I tried to write that here—based on one of the scenes from the drama—but Light is clearly cracking here, so it probably didn’t end up romantic at all. Oops.
> 
> Oh well. I tried.
> 
> Also… I’m new to this fandom, so please go easy on me, guys. -bows-


End file.
